


In the Middle of Summer

by velcroboyfriends



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't too hot a day in upstate New York, but Richard's sweating like hell anyway. They can't get much of a breeze in here, and his arms are sore from pitching dirty hay into the wheelbarrow they're loading up, and for the tenth time he asks himself why he agreed to help Lee clean out the barn. Then he pauses, wipes his forearm over his brow and looks over at Lee's lovely face, and he remembers why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed the Birthday Challenge! This is my entry: just your basic PWP, inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/leepace/status/765656065052647424) Tweet of Lee's.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about cleaning barns or farm life, besides what I read on the internet. Enjoy~

It isn't too hot a day in upstate New York, but Richard's sweating like hell anyway. They can't get much of a breeze in here, and his arms are sore from pitching dirty hay into the wheelbarrow they're loading up, and for the tenth time he asks himself why he agreed to help Lee clean out the barn. Then he pauses, wipes his forearm over his brow and looks over at Lee's lovely face, and he remembers why.

"Not too much more," Lee promises, although he'd said that an hour ago. But then they were only half done, and now there's just this small corner of the barn left to clear. Richard firms up his grip on the handle of his pitchfork ( _A pitchfork,_ he thinks, _When did I ever imagine I'd be a person who uses a pitchfork in daily life?_ ) and moves forkfuls of hay into the wheelbarrow as quickly as he can. Lee follows behind, on shovel duty, scooping what muck remains into another barrow. Working together, it only takes them a few more minutes to finish up, leaving them breathing heavily.

"Okay," Lee says, leaning on the handle of his shovel. He takes a few breaths. "Now it's time to sweep it out." Richard looks at him, aghast - he'd thought they were _done_! Richard folds his arms.

"Haven't we done enough work for the day? Look at you." He leans his pitchfork against the wall of the barn, moves closer to Lee, tugs at the hem of his shirt. "You're all worn out," he says, putting on a deep, soft growl. "You need to relax." He can see Lee's lips purse outward, feel him move a little closer. Richard leans his head up, meets Lee for a kiss, but Lee breaks the kiss quickly, steps back.

"We can relax in a bit," Lee insists. He presses the handle of his shovel into Richard's hand, then moves around him to take up the wheelbarrow of hay. "I'll take the muck out," he says. "There's a broom in the toolshed you can use to sweep out - make sure it's the red-handle." As he passes by Richard, rolling the wheelbarrow, Richard first admires the strength of his forearms, then his ass as he walks away. He reaches out with the shovel to poke at it, but misses. Lee turns back with an admonishing grin. "And no funny business 'til we're done," Lee calls over his shoulder and keeps moving. Richard chuckles and shakes his head.

He acts obedient, gets the broom out and sweeps out the barn while Lee finishes emptying the wheelbarrows. They clean the shovel and pitchfork and the two barrows, tuck the tools away into the shed, and just when Richard thinks they're done, it's time to feed the chickens, brush the horses, check on the foals that had been occupying the barn with their mothers until today and have now graduated to their own stalls. Richard does his best all the while to keep his hands to himself, to focus his mind on the work.

Finally Lee checks on the last foal, and he turns and sags against the wall of the stall. Richard steps up to him, puts hands to his waist. He can feel Lee's heavy breath on his cheek.

"Can we relax now?" Richard murmurs, tipping his head up to press a kiss to the corner of Lee's mouth. Lee angles in to meet him, wraps his arms around Richard as he turns the kiss into a proper, deep one. Lee's tongue curls into Richard's mouth; they both make a soft noise. Richard tilts his hips forward, grips Lee's waist a little harder.

Behind them, the foal whinnies loudly, and it breaks the spell. Lee pulls back, his nose wrinkled.

"We smell like horse shit," Lee says. "Come on, shower time." Richard groans as Lee steps out of his embrace, but he twines his fingers between Lee's anyway as they walk toward the house. The boots come off outside the door, and they pad in socked feet up the stairs to their bathroom, where there's a shower they specifically picked out because it could actually fit the both of them comfortably. Lee reaches in to turn the water on, then closes the glass door and turns to Richard.

"Come here," Richard says, and reaches out to give a tug on the front of Lee's denim shirt, pulling him close. He pops each button out of its hole methodically. "The double denim, is quite a look, you know," he murmurs, and Lee's mouth spreads into a grin.

"You're one to talk about 'looks,'" Lee shoots back. He curls his fingers under the hem of RIchard's t-shirt, and once Richard's done unbuttoning Lee's shirt, he raises his arms to let Lee pull the garment over his head. The cool air of the bathroom feels nice against his still-damp back. They unbuckle and unzip and tug, and before long they're both undressed. Richard presses a kiss to Lee's neck, rolls his hips ever so slightly, but Lee just laughs and walks backward toward the shower, pulling Richard with him. Richard reaches around Lee to slide open the glass door, and they step in together, Lee first with Richard following.

"God, that's nice," Lee groans as the hot water hits him.

"And we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Richard teases, but it _does_ feel amazing, the spray of water on his tired arms. He stretches his shoulders out, feels his bones crackle just a bit from the built-in tension. Lee has the bottle of shampoo already open and squeezes a dollop into the palm of his hand. He hands the bottle off to Richard, then steps forward to smooth his fingers into Richard's hair.

Richard rumbles out a sigh as Lee's large hands circle around his scalp. He closes his eyes for a second, enjoying it, then squeezes some shampoo out himself and reaches around Lee to put the bottle back. He runs his hand through the locks of Lee's hair, brings both hands around to the back of Lee's head. As he rubs the shampoo in, he presses kisses to Lee's jaw, to his neck where beads of water run down. Lee moves Richard so his head is under the stream of water, rinses the water through Richard's hair until the shampoo is trickling down his back and onto the floor. Richard lets Lee rinse out his own hair, going instead for the bottle of body wash.

Again they soap one another, taking perhaps more time than is necessary as their hands wander. Lee rubs the soap into Richard's back lower and lower, and then curls his hands around Richard's ass, squeezes to bring his hips close. Lee's cock is hard as it juts against Richard's hip, and Richard's is too, and both of them moan softly.

"Now, _that_ is nice," Richard says softly against Lee's lips before reaching for the back of Lee's lips and pulling him in for a kiss. Their chests are slippery with soap as they press together. Richard surges forward until they're both under the water, the stream of it washing the soap from their body as they continue to kiss. Water drips between their lips; Richard can taste it when he swirls his tongue into Lee's mouth.

Further back Richard pushes, until they're out of the water again and Lee is pressed against the front wall of the shower, his head just below the metal nozzle, which arcs water over and behind them far enough that there's just a gentle trickle down Richard's back.

Richard kisses Lee's neck, his collarbone, then begins to bend his knees to sink lower, brushing kisses over nipples and navel and hipbone as he goes. He wraps a fist around Lee's cock, looks up to watch the man's mouth fall slack. Richard gives a long lick up Lee's shaft, and now the man's teeth sink into his lower lip, holding back a moan.

"No need to be quiet," Richard murmurs, lips pressed to the side of Lee's cock so the vibrations of his voice can be felt on the soft skin. "Only the chickens around to hear us." Lee snorts out an undignified laugh and curls a hand into Richard's wet hair.

Richard leans in to press his lips to the very base of Lee's cock, drifts his tongue lower to curl over tightened skin. He kisses the base again, brushes his lips upward until he reaches the tip, which he licks at softly, slowly. He pulls back, then presses his tongue right to the underside of the crown, sweeps it left to right while his upper lip just touches the head of Lee's cock. He repeats the motion with his tongue, then swirls around the head and closes his lips around it.

Now Lee groans out fully, wrapping his fingers around the strands of Richard's hair but not tugging or pushing, not yet. Richard sucks lightly at the head of his cock, flicks his tongue up and down, presses a little at the slit - and at that Lee moans again, breathy. Richard looks up, sees Lee's eyes go wide as he stares directly into Richard's face. God, he loves doing this to Lee. He pulls off, gives a wide grin, then dives in further, wraps his lips around Lee's cock and sinks down as far as he can.

He can feel the head prod at the back of his throat but he ignores it, breathes through his nose as he draws back, looks up open-mouthed with Lee's cock just barely lying against his lower lip.

"Oh, fuck," Lee mutters. His hands go tight in Richard's hair. Richard moans a little at the delicious slight pain of the tug at his hair and sinks down again, takes a manageable amount this time, covers the rest with his hand, which curls as he draws back. In again, and his tongue licks broadly across the shaft; out, and he sucks hard, flicks his tongue over the head. His world narrows down to Lee's cock (in, swirl the tongue; out, suck; in, flick the tongue; out, follow with the hand) and the pressure of Lee's hand behind his head, guiding his mouth just a little, very gently.

Richard begins to taste salt at the head of Lee's cock, and hears Lee panting, murmuring things - Richard's name, various praises and pleadings - and knows Lee's close. He works faster now, pumps with his fist, which is slick now with his own spit trailing down Lee's cock, and slips his mouth over Lee's cock as fast as he can, pulses his tongue to match each movement of his mouth. He looks up at Lee, who's arched against the tiled wall, mouth open in a groan, the picture of beauty, and Richard can't help but moan around Lee's cock.

"Come on," Richard murmurs, pulling off for a second as his hand picks up speed. "Come for me," he urges, and sucks Lee's cock back into his mouth again, and Lee's hand goes even tighter in Richard's hair, pushing and pulling a bit less gently now until he freezes suddenly, lets out a long groan, and spills hot into Richard's mouth. He can feel Lee's cock pulsing between his lips. Richard sucks, moves his hand gently until Lee goes slack against the wall, then pulls back, looks beatifically up at his boyfriend, swallows. Licks his lips.

"Oh my god, Rich," Lee groans, and his hand slips from Richard's hair down between his shoulderblades. "Get up here, you amazing -" Richard's up in a flash, pressing his swollen lips to Lee's. Lee wraps his hand around Richard's cock, and it's nice and slick - probably from the mix of spit and come left on Lee's cock, Richard thinks, and _oh_ \- and Richard buries his face in Lee's neck as Lee strokes him.

He's close already - he gets off on sucking Lee's cock almost as much as Lee does - and before long he's twisting under Lee's hands, moaning loud against the other man's skin.

"Hey," Lee says, "Hey, look at me, I wanna see." And Richard lifts his head, leaves it pillowed against Lee's shoulder but looks up into Lee's face, all languid smiles. Richard smiles back, groans when Lee does something _really_ nice with his fingers. "Yeah," Lee says softly, and speeds his hand, and then Richard is clutching at him, desperate, before suddenly his climax hits him and he goes still against Lee, pulses in his hand. His ears are roaring.

And just as suddenly it's over, and he slumps against Lee, who wraps both arms around him, presses a kiss to his temple. Lee steps forward, moves them back under the spray of water, finishes cleaning them off.

"Can we just... stay here forever?" Richard says quietly. Lee shakes his head.

"We're already way over time, think of the water we're wasting," Lee says softly, and Richard can't help but chuckle at that.

"My sweet man," Richard says, presses a kiss to Lee's lips. "Cares more about trees than his boyfriend."

"Look at you," Lee says, reaching behind himself to turn the water off, "You _are_ a tree." He's the first to step out, to grab a towel and reach in to wrap it around Richard.

" _You're_ a tree," Richard shoots back as he dries himself off, watches Lee do the same with his own towel. Lee laughs, looks back over his shoulder.

"I am a _mountain_ ," he says, in that voice, the mountain voice, and Richard bursts out laughing at that, moves out of the shower onto the bathmat and presses into Lee's space, kisses his shoulder. Lee wraps his arms around Richard, nuzzles at the top of his head.

"I love you," Richard says quietly. Lee brushes lips along his temple.

"Love you too. More, now that you don't smell like a chicken."

"Nah," Richard insists. "Less. You like my chicken-smell." Richard lets out a rooster crow, takes off for the bedroom, and thinks: _This._ This is. Whatever this is, it's _good_.


End file.
